Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla: Sonic Version
by SuperSentaiSonicTohoFan
Summary: Dr. Eggman, Sonic's most evil rival, creates an evil Godzilla to destroy Godzilla, and then destroy Sonic and take over the world. Can Godzilla, and Megalon, the Guardian of the Chaotix, stop this evil robot clone of Godzilla? Rated M mostly for blood.


This is going to be a Sonic The Hedgehog And Godzilla Crossover: In this story, Eggman creates MechaGodzilla, in hopes of destroying Godzilla, and then Sonic and his friends in order to take over the world. Megalon will be the Guardian Monster of Chaotix, controlled by Charmy. (Yes, I know Megalon was EVIL, but in this story, he's a GOOD monster). Enjoy the story! And See you at the bottom! ^_^

Tails, his brother Sonic, and Amy were relaxing at Shadow and Rouge's house together, watching TV and eating together. They had saved the world for so long from Dr. Eggman, with the help of a bunch of giant monsters, known as Kaijus. Some of them were Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Baragon, and much more. Eggman even tried creating his own monsters, they would constantly be destroyed at the hands of Godzilla.

"It's sure peaceful today," Tails said, sipping his soda and eating his corn. "Eggman has not attacked for 4 weeks now."

"Yea, I bet he finally gave up since we have a bunch of huge Kaijus helping us," Sonic chuckled, eating his chili-dog. But suddenly, they hear loud booming explosions echoing from across the hills outside. They all rush out the back door and see massive explosions going off everywhere.

Then from out of nowhere, they see a big black rock flying, making UFO sounds as it hovers across the sky. It starts to go down behind the large hills. Once it hits the ground, it causes one last huge explosions, causing everyone to cover their eyes briefly.

Once the smoke clears, a Kaiju rises from behind the large hills. It's...GODZILLA!

Godzilla rises from behind the large hills and lets out a loud robotic screeching roar, and his feet were making robotic stomping sounds with each step he took as well.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" Godzilla screeched as he stomped around the hills, heading straight towards the city, Station Square, which was 500 yards away.

"It's Godzilla!" Sonic said in shock.

"But how!? That can't be our Godzilla!" Tails said in disbelief.

"Let's get in the X-Tornado and follow him, Tails." Shadow told him.

Tails agrees and they rush to the front yard of Shadow and Rouge's house, and get in the X-Tornado. Tails and Sonic ride inside the X-Tornado, while Shadow, Amy and Rouge ride on the wings. They slowly follow Godzilla while keeping thier distance, knowing if he realizes they're following, he'll turn around and attack them.

They soon see him stopping to destory a building as tall as him, stomping and smashing it to pieces. He screeches loudly before continuing to walk. About 80 feet ahead, a giant pile of dirt was starting to move, and rise.

"Look!" Shadow points, "That big pile of dirt is moving, and it's rising!"

"It must be another Kaiju!" Tails said from the cockpit.

Godzilla kept on walking, either not noticing or ignoring the moving dirt, and when his right foot got next to it, something reached out and grabbed Godzilla's leg, making him fall over with a loud THUD. Then the dirt pile exploded and a Kaiju came out. It was...ANGUIRUS.

"RAURGHGHGHGHGHG!" Anguirus roared loudly as he shook all the dirt off his body before turning to Godzilla. Godzilla does a fighting pose and screeches challengingly at Anguirus. Anguirus lunges at Godzilla, only to be kicked and sent flying in the air, and landing on a pile of rocks, belly-first, and he let out a roar of pain from the impact.

Sonic and his friends can't believe what they're seeing, especially Tails.

"Something's wrong!" Tails said from the cockpit with wide eyes. "Anguirus wouldn't attack his friend Godzilla!"

"Yeah, they're best friends!" Sonic agreed, in disbelief as well at the fight going off.

"Why would Anguirus fight Godzilla?" Rouge also asked.

"I have no idea." Shadow said.

They watch the fight continue: Godzilla lands another kick to Anguirus' face, sending him rolling 5 feet across the ground from him. Anguirus gets back to his feet, and lets out a roar in rage. And then, he makes a big leaping jump at Godzilla, managing to land a hit right on Godzilla's right shoulder.

But instead of blood, sparks flew from Godzilla's shoulder, and Godzilla didn't even roar in pain either! A large chunk of Godzilla's flesh falls off his right shoulder, explosing metal underneath. This was not unseen by the mobians.

"There's metal underneath Godzilla's flesh! Look!" Tails points.

"That means it's NOT Godzilla! It's an IMPOSTOR!" Shadow said, finally understanding why these two were fighting now. That meant this evil Godzilla was known as Fake Godzilla.

Fake Godzilla turned to Anguirus after a piece of his flesh fell off and screeched at Anguirus, doing another fight pose. Anguirus roars and charges at Fake Godzilla who also stomps forward. He kicks Anguirus in the head, dazing him and then Anguirus tries to crawl away, but Fake Godzilla grabs onto him and begins pounding him repeatedly.

After so much pounding, he then knees Anguirus in the chest, knocking him flat onto the ground, and Anguirus lies there, now extremely sore and weakened from Fake Godzilla's blows. Fake Godzilla goes behind him and grabs onto Anguirus' tail. Then with all his might, he lifts Anguirus high into the air, and then slams him down really hard back onto the ground. He repeats this 5 more times.

On the 6th one, he kicks Anguirus in the rear, sending him flying into the air and landing on the ground one final time, now badly injured and dangerously weak. Fake Godzilla then stomps over and lifts up Anguirus' head, grabbing his mouth. He then pulls on his mouth violently hard as blood starts to gush out, breaking Anguirus' jaw.

The mobians are horrified and forced to look away, as Tails struggled not to throw up his food he just ate, muttering, "Oh, I'm gonna sick!"

Finally, Fake Godzilla slams Anguirus' head onto the ground and backs away. Anguirus, his jaw now bleeding badly and broken, he crawls away, roaring in pain. Once Anguirus is out of sight, Fake Godzilla screeches in victory and then continues his quest, to find Station Square and destroy it. The mobians follow him in the X-Tornado.

Eventually Fake Godzilla makes it to Station Square and begins attacking, and when he fires his nuclear breath, the breath is a bright goldish yellow color and it makes a loud robotic beaming sound when he fires. The beam was so powerful, it blew up 3 big buildings in one big zap. The mobians continued to watch from the hovering X-Tornado.

Then Fake Godzilla sets his eyes on a giant warehouse facility, and begins stomping towards it. Just before he can reach it, it starts flashing and making loud booming sounds. And then another Kaiju rises from within the giant building. And it turns out to be the REAL Godzilla, who roars at Fake Godzilla.

The mobians all looked with wide eyes. "There are TWO Godzillas!? What is going on here!?" Tails said in shock.

"I have no idea, Tails!" Shadow said, also in shock.

Fake Godzilla fires at Godzilla with his yellow breath, narrowly missing 4 times.

Inside Dr. Eggman's base, in a secret lab with tons of controls and computers, Eggman is witnessing the entire fight from a big screen, and he is grinning.

"I didn't expect the real Godzilla to appear so soon. Sonic and his friends must be shocked. Hehehehe," He said, chuckling.

Fake Godzilla and Godzilla lunge at each other, punching, kicking, and pounding each other till Godzilla shoves Fake Godzilla into a building, blowing off another piece of flesh in the process. Shadow sees more metal and suddenly, it all became clear to Shadow what the Fake Godzilla was.

"Now I get it," Shadow said, the others turning to him. "The Godzilla that came out of that flying rock is a CYBORG."

"Cyborg?" Sonic asked from in the cockpit behind Tails. Shadow nods.

"IT means it's a ROBOT." Rouge explains to Sonic.

"Yes, that means it's made out of space metal," Shadow agreed. "You could call it a MECHAGODZILLA..."

Something also became clear to Tails when he thinks back about Anguirus and his fight with Fake Godzilla. "That's it! Anguirus must've called for Godzilla!"

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed. "He must've told Godzilla after retreating when his jaw was broken!"

Back with the fight, Godzilla continued to kick and punch Fake Godzilla and then he grabs his right arm. And then with a mighty heaving pull, Godzilla lifts and flips Fake Godzilla over his head, and sends him flying 50 yards from him into another bulding.

Fake Godzilla gets back up after a moment or two, staring at Godzilla who stared right back. Godzilla rears his head back, and fires his blue breath at Fake Godzilla's chest, blowing off even more flesh and exposing lots more metal underneath.

Back in the base, Eggman decides the disguise is no longer useful and sits down in front of the computers with an evil grin.

"Damn, Godzilla," Eggman said with a grin, "You're MISTAKING if you think your powers are a match for MechaGodzilla." He presses 3 buttons on the computer and Fake Godzilla's entire body is covered in flashing lights. The lights fade and Fake Godzilla is revealed to be a ROBOT GODZILLA.

It had grey metal spines on his back, a short metal tail, and many weapons, finger missiles, toe missiles, knee missles, a chest ray gun, rainbow eye beams it could shoot from it's eyes, and even the ability to fire the yellow nuclear breath from it's mouth. It's eyes were brightly in red.

"Shadow was right! It is a cyborg!" Tails gasped. "It's a MechaGodzilla!"

Godzilla stares at MechaGodzilla, who stares right back, screeching.

"Now, Mechagodzilla! Destroy him!" Eggman said, pressing buttons.

MechaGodzilla fires finger missiles at Godzilla's neck, and Godzilla roars in pain, toppling over from the hit, and MechaGodzilla fires more, hitting him again as Godzilla falls down. MechaGodzilla then stomps a few feet closer to Godzilla, rears his head back, and fires his rainbow eye beams, but misses by 3 inches as Godzilla gets back to his feet, roaring at MechaGodzilla.

MechaGodzilla fires his rainbow eye beams again, and Godzilla also fires his nuclear breath, and the beams struggle in the center, and then it causes a massive flashing explosion, which sends Godzilla flying into the sea, and MechaGodzilla falls into a building. Sonic and his friends watch to see if Godzilla will come back up, but instead, tons of blood starts bubbling to the surface.

"Is Godzilla dead...?" Tails said, worried.

"I hope not." Sonic said.

In the base, the computers malfunction. "Eggman, MechaGodzilla's head controls are out of order," Said Bocoe. "We can't continue the operation!"

"Dammit." Eggman muttered angrily, and then sighed, "We'll have to delay our attack on Station Square...Bring MechaGodzilla back to the base for repairs."

"Yes, sir," Said Decoe, pressing two buttons. MechaGodzilla gets to his feet and flies back to base as the mobians watch him fly out of sight. Tails and Shadow knew, this had to be Eggman's doings, that he was the one who built MechaGodzilla, and disguised him as Godzilla, and that he's using him to destroy Godzilla, and then them, and then to take over the world.

"This has to be Dr. Eggman's doing, Shadow. I just know it." Tails said.

"I agree, Tails. I'm sure that MechaGodzilla is being remotely controlled by Dr. Eggman. That Fake Godzilla disguise is the evidence," Shadow agreed. "We gotta stop that robot the next time it comes out."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Rouge asked. "We don't know if Godzilla is still alive..."

"We'll have to go to the Chaotix, and have Charmy summon Megalon, the Guardian Beetle Monster, to stop MechaGodzilla. It's our only hope." Sonic said.

"Then first thing tomorrow, we go to Team Chaotix." Shadow said. They all nod and head home for the night.

The next day, around 6:24 AM, Eggman and Decoe and Bocoe just finished reparing MechaGodzilla and Eggman was now relaxing, drinking his soda he had.

"MechaGodzilla will start action at 7 o'clock." Eggman said, sipping his soda. "Let's celebrate to the return of MechaGodzilla, and to our success, Decoe and Bocoe." The robots agreeed.

Meanwhile: At the Chaotix Detective Agency...

Charmy Bee, who was wearing a orange gem stone necklace, that allowed him to communicate with Megalon, was with Vector and Espio, his partners, talking with Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails and Rouge.

"So Eggman created a giant robot named MechaGodzilla? And he used it to attack Godzilla?" Espio asked them.

"Yes, Espio. That's what happened. We don't know if Godzilla's still alive or not." Amy explained. "That's why we came to you guys. We need Charmy here to summon Megalon, to stop MechaGodzilla the next time he comes out."

The other 4 nodded to the Chaotix, meaning Amy was serious. "Can you call Megalon, Charmy?" Tails asked.

The bee nods, gripping his gem stone necklace. "Yes, I can."

"Then we gotta hurry." Sonic said.

"Where is he, Charmy?" Shadow asked.

"In that giant rocky area behind our Agency, he lives underground." The bee said, pointing to the massive rocky field behind their Agency.

"Oh, I see." Shadow said.

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base.

"Eggman," Decoe said from a seat at the computer. "The Chaotix is going to call Megalon."

"I should've known," Eggman said, sitting on his own chair. "Alright...Megalon will be our first victim." He then sees the clock go from 6:59 AM to 7:00 AM. "Get ready to launch the cyborg."

Bocoe pushes a button on the computer, and MechaGodzilla's eyes turn on and the giant hatch above him opens up, which he flies out of with his rocket jets under his feet. He appears above ground, just 800 yards away from where the mobians are, letting out a loud screeching roar.

They all turn towards the sound and see MechaGodzilla, standing 800 yards from them. "It's MechaGodzilla!" Sonic cried out.

"Hurry, Charmy. Call up Megalon!" Shadow said. The bee nods and runs towards the rocky area and then stands there as MechaGodzilla begins walking their way.

The bee grips the gem stone necklace and speaks out for Megalon. "Megalon...Megalon! Wake up, Megalon and rise to the Earth's surface. Destroy MechaGodzilla, and protect the Earth for sake of Earth, and Mobius!"

Suddenly, a giant flashing blue light in a big hole in the ground where Megalon lives, suddenly changes to a flashing red light.

"Rise up, Megalon, and destroy MechaGodzilla!" The bee called, the light getting brighter. "Rise, Megalon!"

Finally, explosions go off around the hole, and Megalon himself flies out of the hole, letting out loud screeching and echoing roars as he flies out and lands on the ground near the bee. He shakes all the dirt off himself, creating big clouds of dust briefly all around.

Megalon was a giant beetle type monster. He had orange eyes, orange/black wings, big half-drills for hands, and a star-shaped horn on his head, called his Lightning Horn. He could also spit red bombs from his mouth, which would blow up on impact. Megalon roars into the sky then looks down at the mobians who look with big smiles on their faces, amazed to see the guardian monster stand before them.

"You did it, Charmy! You called Megalon!" Vector said proudly.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!" MechaGodzilla had finally gotteh to them and screeched at Megalon, who looked at him and posed for a fight as the mobians get to a safe place.

Eggman sees it all from his screen in the lab. He speaks into a speaker phone thing. "MechaGodzilla, destroy him quickly!" MechaGodzilla screeches in respond and fights.

In the fight, MechaGodzilla fires his rainbow eye beams, which Megalon blocks with his right drill-hand. And then he fires yellow lightning from his Lightning Horn, hitting MechaGodzilla dead on in the chest, and sparks flew from the hit as he was forced 3 steps back.

Megalon then glows his horn yellow and spits a red bomb right on MechaGodzilla's side, which blew up on impact, forcing him back even more. Megalon then bashed his hands together and flew right at MechaGodzilla, crashing into him and tackling him to the ground, screeching as was MechaGodzilla.

MechaGodzilla soon shoves him back with his feet and gets up, and Megalon slashes at MechaGodzilla with his drill-hands, using them likes swords, and causing sparks to fly off of MechaGodzilla with each blow, forcing him 2 steps back each time. MechaGodzilla opens his chest and fires a red lightning laser, hitting Megalon in the midsection dead on, and bringing a screech of pain from Megalon.

MechaGodzilla goes to fire his eye beams again, but as usual, Megalon blocked with his drill hands and then fired his lightning horn, hitting MechaGodzilla in the right shoulder this time. He then grabs MechaGodzilla and kicks him down in the stomach, knocking the robot lizard off his feet once more.

He leaps onto MechaGodzilla and pounds him with his drills over and over till MechaGodzilla forces him off. They both stand up and stare at each other till MechaGodzilla, without warning, fired his knee missiles, hitting Megalon in the knees and stomach, and Megalon screeched loudly as painful pain rushed up his legs and stomach. He quickly took cover behind a tall rock. MechaGodzilla watches Megalon peek out from behind it before the beetle monster quickly ducked back behind it.

MechaGodzilla opened his mouth, and fired the bright yellow robotic nuclear breath, knocking off the top of the rock and exposing Megalon's head. MechaGodzilla fires his finger missiles, hitting and knocking Megalon off his feet as he fell back in pain.

"MEGALON!" The bee cried out.

MechaGodzilla stomps towards Megalon and with a mighty kick, sends the beetle flying 10 feet in the air and crashing onto some rocks. In the lab, Eggman is watching with that usual stupid grin on his face.

"MechaGodzilla seems to be fighting very WELL." Eggman said, proud and filled with glee.

"Yep." Decoe and Bocoe said.

"Once we kill Megalon, there will be no more monsters in our way, then we'll destroy Sonic and his friends once and for all." Eggman said proudly. His plan was sure to be a success.

Back in the fight, Megalon was getting punched, slapped and kicked over and over by MechaGodzilla, screeching in pain and trying to regain his balance. MechaGodzilla then grabs Megalon by his side and right arm, and tosses him behind a bunch of rocks, and Megalon, exhausted and sore, looks up at MechaGodzilla with a weak screech, before collapsing.

MechaGodzilla prepares to finish off Megalon, but then hears loud sounds coming from the sea behind him. MechaGodzilla turns towards the sea as do the mobians.

"What's that?" Tails asked, seeing a bright blue light in the water, which started flashing and making booming sounds, causing them to cover their eyes a bit.

Out of the sea, explodes...GODZILLA. Godzilla was still alive!

"Godzilla is still alive." Rouge said in shock and joy.

"I knew he was still alive." Tails said with a smile. "Together, him and Megalon can beat MechaGodzilla!"

Shadow nods in agreement. Godzilla starts walking out of the sea, and Eggman is not too happy at seeing this in the lab.

"So Godzilla is still alive...we'll have to teach it another lesson," Eggman said angrily. "MechaGodzilla, destroy Godzilla!"

Godzilla soon got to MechaGodzilla and roared at him, who screeched back. Godzilla fires his nuclear breath, but MechaGodzilla flies out of the way, causing Megalon to get hit instead, as he let out a screech of pain, falling down once more.

Godzilla roars in anger before looking up, only to get zapped in the neck by MechaGodzilla's rainbow eye beams, and he roared in pain, falling back with a thud. Megalon soon recovers and sees MechaGodzilla closing in on Godzilla. The beetle screeches and gets up, charging towards MechaGodzilla.

But MechaGodzilla spins his head around, facing backwards at Megalon and Godzilla gets up, roaring and charging towards him. MechaGodzilla fires his toe, knee and finger missiles at Godzilla, while firing his rainbow eye beams at Megalon. Both monsters get hit hard, and they both roar/screech in pain, falling over. MechaGodzilla turns his head back around to normal and fires more missiles at Godzilla after he gets up, lunging once more.

Godzilla falls down ocne again, and this time, as he falls, he fires his nuclear breath, hitting MechaGodzilla dead on and causing him to fall down as well. Both get back to their feet and stare down each other till MechaGodzilla starts spinning his head around at a rapid pace, causing a tornado-like force field to form around him.

Godzilla and Megalon, who has gotten back to his feet, stare in confusion before Godzilla fires his nuclear breath, and Megalon fires his lightning horn, but neither of their attacks break through the force field. Godzilla then, mistakingly, runs over and tries to force his hands through the force field, which causes serious pain, and he falls over with an agonizing roar of pain.

MechaGodzilla then unleashes all his weapons on the two monsters, firing his rainbow eye beams, yellow nuclear breath, red chest ray gun, his finger, kee and toe missiles all at once, causing massive explosions all around Godzilla and Megalon, who try to maintain their balances. Some of the attacks even end up hitting them both while some miss and cause more explosions. Soon, Megalon is hit hard and falls over in pain, leaving Godzilla to fight alone for now.

Godzilla gets close to MechaGodzilla through his attacks, so MechaGodzilla takes flight and zaps his rainbow eye beams at Godzilla's neck repeatedly and soon, blood gushes out of his neck like a sprinkiler, and Godzilla roars in tremendous, and agonizing pain from this, and when MechaGodzilla fires his rainbow eye beams even more, it causes Godzilla's pain to worsen and make him roar in even louder pain. Then MechaGodzilla collides with Godzilla while flying, making him fall over.

"GODZILLA, NO!" Tails cried out in tears of fear and panic.

MechaGodzilla flies back around and shoots 10 darts into Godzilla's blood-stained body, who weakly gets to his feet, and then he summons a source of power into his body, making the darts fall out and his whole body glows brightly in blue with sparks coming off him.

"What's he doing?" Espio asked.

"I have no idea," Sonic said, confused.

Soon, Godzilla stops flashing and the sparks disappear. Then two giant old powerline towers come hovering towards Godzilla, and they stick to his body. The mobians now understand what happened. Godzilla had turned himself into a MAGNET!

"I see what he did. He turned himself into a magnet!" Tails said, finally getting the idea of what happened. "He's going to use this power to grab MechaGodzilla!"

"Yeah, of course!" Shadow said, grinning. Godzilla was alot smarter than anyone assumed he would be.

He begins to slowly pull MechaGodzilla towards him while he still flies. Eggman is confused in the lab. "What's wrong, MechaGodzilla!?" Eggman watches as Godzilla keeps trying to pull MechaGodzilla towards him and he keeps trying to escape. Eggman soon realizes what's going on.

"Godzilla's transformed himself into a magnetic-force." Eggman said in shock.

Godzilla keeps trying to pull MechaGodzilla towards him, and soon he starts to gain the advantage. And soon with one last powerful pull, MechaGodzilla is forced onto the ground right in front of Godzilla, who pulls him over and latches tightly onto the robot lizard. MechaGodzilla was caught! He roars as he holds MechaGodzilla in place.

"Rockets full throttle!" Eggman told Decoe and Bocoe. "Retreat!" Decoe pushes a button.

MechaGodzilla's rocket jets start up and he tries to fly away, but with Godzilla holding on, it was impossible, as MechaGodzilla only got 3 feet off the ground, struggling to stay air-born. The mobians were grinning.

"MechaGodzilla has no chance of winning now. Godzilla's gonna beat him for good." Tails said with a bright smile. Eventually, MechaGodzilla was forced back onto the ground, Godzilla still holding onto him.

Megalon, who finally recovered and got back to his feet, screeched, bashing his hands together before charging towards them. He then slashes at MechaGodzilla repeatedly with his drill-hands, causing massive sparks to fly off of the cyborg with each blow. He even fired his lightning horn, and spat red bombs as well.

In the lab, Eggman grows annoyed, growling. "Move over!" He said, shoving Decoe aside and sitting, trying to control MechaGodzilla into escaping.

After many strikes from Megalon, Godzilla grabs onto MechaGodzilla's head and starts twisting it to right, as it makes loud creaking sounds, and once his head is facing backwards, Godzilla holds MechaGodzilla in place and Megalon puts both of his drills together to make one, and starting it up, he slashes across MechaGodzilla's neck, and his head falls clean off to the ground! Godzilla and Megalon roar/screech in victory.

"They did it!" Tails cheered.

"Godzilla and Megalon won! Yeah!" Charmy and Amy cheered.

"Horray!" Vector cheered as did the others. In the base, Eggman is in rage and shocked.

"I can't believe it..." He said. "The magnificent machine, MechaGodzilla has been defeated! AUGHHH!" He pounds a computer in frustration. "I knew that piece of metal junk was useless! You may have won this time Sonic, but next time, I will win! JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! AND YOU TOO, GODZILLA!"

Back with the Kaijus, Godzilla and Megalon threw the now headless MechaGodzilla to the ground and Godzilla fired his nuclear breath, and Megalon fired his lightning horn and spat bombs at the robot.

MechaGodzilla exploded and all of his metal remains rained like confetti into the sea nearby. It was finally over. MechaGodzilla was GONE. Godzilla shakes Megalon's right drill-hand with both of his hands, roaring in a "thank you" manner and Megalon screeched back with a nod. Godzilla then returns to the sea and Charmy grips his gem stone.

"Return to underground, Megalon." He said. Megalon screeched and flew back into the hole he came from. The mobians all smiled. The battle was finally over.

"Thanks for summoning Megalon, Charmy." Sonic said.

"No problem." The bee said.

Tails sighs, and turns to Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. "Let's go home." They all nod and get in the X-Tornado, waving to the Chaotix.

"Bye." Amy said with a smile.

"Bye, guys." Said Espio and Vector and Charmy as they waved back. The X-Tornado flew off and the Chaotix went into their Agency. Peace was once again brought to Earth and Mobius, thanks to GODZILLA and MEGALON.

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed my Godzilla And Sonic crossover story! Let me know what you think in the comments. ^_^ Have a nice day!


End file.
